


Gangsta.

by TeaLovingTooru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, But Only For Daichi's, But Still. Many Gifts For Sugamama., Cock Slut, Come Marking, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Daichi Beat A Dude's Ass For Suga, Daichi's Kind Of Suga's Sugar Daddy., Desk Sex, Except They Love Each Other, Fishnets, He Calls Suga Baby, His Eyeliner Could Kill A Bitch., I Think It Kind Of Speaks For Itself, Kinky, Knotting, LMAO JUST KIDDING, Lingerie, Lingerie Hidden Under Clothes, M/M, Mafia Boss Sawamura Daichi, Makeup, Oh? I forgot to mention..., Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shameless Smut, Suga Has Nice Legs. Daichi Likes Seeing Him In Dresses. A Lot., Suga Is A Mafia Bride, Sugar Daddy, Yes I Was Listening To Gangsta When Writing This, i have problems, mentions of extreme violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-13 22:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLovingTooru/pseuds/TeaLovingTooru
Summary: The black liquid settled against his eyelid, gliding the brush along, swishing into a wing. He blinked his chocolate eyes open, gazing lustfully at his appearance and wondering if it would make Daddy give him a special treat.





	Gangsta.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned. It had been two days since I last came to confessional. 
> 
> ( ಠ ͜ʖ ಠ)( ಠ ͜ʖ ಠ)( ಠ ͜ʖ ಠ)
> 
> Really glad I no longer attend a Catholic school of any kind because it would be really hard to look the preacher in the eye after this one.

The black liquid settled against his eyelid, gliding the brush along, swishing into a wing. He blinked his chocolate eyes open, gazing lustfully at his appearance and wondering if it would make Daddy give him a special treat. His face was pale, yet flawless, eyes shadowed with a smokey eye and eyeliner so sharp it could cut. His thin, yet curvy physique fit over with a dress so deeply coloured it could be blood with the velvety crimson shade.

He turned to look at a side view, arching his back slightly and moaning when he felt his walls flutter around the plug that was seated deep inside, keeping him constantly stretched as he hoped for something bigger later without the need for fingering. He sighed, wondering if Daddy would be pleased with him, maybe enough to knot him if he was lucky, he loved being filled by his cum… it was amazing.

It would be easy to say that Koushi was a slut, his body almost always ready to be fucked. However, he wouldn’t spread his milky thighs for anyone except his daddy. Koushi is flexible, capable of moving in ways that make even his Alpha’s head spin. It was impossible that it could be as good with someone who wasn’t him, not that Koushi even wanted to find out. 

Why would he? He was good to him, bought him gifts and gave him an allowance. Don’t misunderstand, Koushi isn’t selling his body. Daddy truly loves him, make sure he tells him and make him feel it everyday. His body was made to be wrecked and fucked, pushed to the limits when he was with his Alpha. The truth was, the Alpha truly owned him in mind, body and spirit. The bite mark on his neck being the proof of that.

As Koushi walked down the hallway, his hips swinging in the movement, he found himself heading towards the door at the end of the hall. Behind that door sat his fiance, the only person who had been able to make him feel good in a very long time. The thought made him shiver, a smirk playing on his lips as he pushed open the door, walking through the light haze of smoke having come from cigars, no doubt.

It seemed that Ryuu was leaving just as he was coming in and the boy gave him a bow of his head, scurrying down the hallway, a baseball clenched in his hand. Koushi raised a silvery brow at the blood dripping off of it, but disregarded it, he’d seen weirder things in this house.

As he stepped inside completely, he could see his Alpha’s broad shoulders straightened as he looked through a packet of photos. His head instantly shot up, the scent of Koushi giving him away. He gave a lopsided smile, holding out a hand and waiting for Koushi to step into it, wrapping the arm around his waist when he did, pulling him down into his lip, making the omega squeak at the feeling of the plug being pushed back in farther. 

Of course, Daddy didn’t know that, but Koushi was sure the Alpha would figure it out eventually. 

“I see that you were talking with Ryuu…?” Koushi said in a softer voice than that he used with the others. 

“Mmm. He took care of the little problem from yesterday.” He said, a smirk running across his face. 

Koushi had known him for a year or so, though the first time had been in very different circumstances. The man could be sweet and caring when it came to his syndicate family, though ruthless when it comes to others.

The previous day, an Alpha had been eyeing Koushi and a few of the mates of the other members, including Shouyou, Chikara and Tooru. So of course, his mate had sent someone out to deal with the problem and it seems that Ryuu had been the perfect man for the job, cause of death: baseball bat to the skull. 

They tried not to kill. Really, they did! However, when it comes to his family, he’s absolutely ruthless, destroying everything in his path if he sets his mind to it. If Koushi was involved though, everything immediately became more serious. So yeah, there was a guy out there with his brains falling out of his head.

The thought made Koushi shiver, though not in the bad way. Mmm, his Alpha was so protective of him... he loved it. Perhaps, the brutal way in which they lived would have shocked him, scared him into tears, but he's had time to adjust, the violence of it all giving him a thrill in the most delicious way. 

The omega silently licked his lips, leaning forward and brushing his nose on the yakuza leaders own. 

"Thank you, Daddy... that man had made me feel so uncomfortable..." He softened his gaze, rather than the typical salacious glances he kept around him. "I only want you to look at me, Daddy."

In the next moment, Koushi's back was planted against the desk, thighs pushed on either side of his mates hips, spreading him open for the Alpha's eyes. A soft sound broke through the room, only an idiot would have thought it were anything but a scoff. 

"A plug, hmm? Were you that impatient for my cock, baby?" Koushi moaned, feeling the other's hips grinding against his ass, adding a sickeningly pleasureful pressure against the base of the plug. 

His panties were soaked, he was sure. This man always had a way of making him slick with a glance, those dark eyes practically fucking him from across the room with their intensity. 

Those thoughts didn't matter though, because in the next instant, the fabric was between Daddy's teeth, expertly pulled down his legs and tossed to the floor, forgotten as he moved his attention to the plug occupying Koushi's hole. Though in fairness... it's Daddy's too. 

It was pulled out quick, leaving Koushi with a horribly empty feeling he knew only his mate could fill. 

"Daich-" A finger was pressed to his lips, silently telling him to try again. "D-Daddy... please..."

"Please what, baby?"

"Please... fuck me." Koushi had whispered the words, though he knew Daichi had already heard them. Daddy hates swear words from Koushi. He knew, but he was hoping it would make the Alpha punish him in the best way he knew possible. Hard and fast. 

"Well, princess... First, I think I should do something about those dirty words falling from those pretty lips I love so much." 

"Daddy, please... can I suck you...?" 

"Of course, baby." Koushi slid off of the desk, falling to sit between his thighs, hands sneaking up the fabric of Daichi's suit to unbutton his trousers in a matter of seconds, quickly pulling out his treat and glancing it up and down, eyes becoming misty with the thought of having it in his mouth. 

Daddy was incredibly thick and the perfect length, the sight of his cock made his mouth water everytime. 

"Come on. Don't keep Daddy waiting or I won't fuck you later like you want." He didn't know when Daichi got so close that he could whisper that, nor did he know when his fingers had started to play with him. 

Koushi was quick to make his mouth move, because he needed his Alpha to fuck him. He felt a burning ache, not like that you get from heat, just a very strong need to be ravished and slammed into until he were on the verge of tears. 

He immediately put his lips over the head, tongue swirling over the slit and sucking harshly, knowing he could coax Daichi into fucking him faster if he made it sound so amazingly lewd. 

And he was right, he'd had let out an absolutely guttural moan, fisting a hand into Koushi's hair and pulling him off of his cock. 

"You just want me to fuck you, don't you?" The omega nodded, not even a touch sheepish, of course he wouldn't be though, he was a prostitute for a few years. "Fine. Stand up and turn around. Elbows on the desk."

Koushi whimpered in delight at the notion of being fucked from behind like this. The Alpha went so deep this way, able to hit and grind into all of the right spots. 

He felt Daichi's cockhead brush against his entrance and was about to wiggle his hips in a way of teasing him before his hips snapped forward, slamming into Koushi up to the hilt. The omega's mouth hung open in a silent moan, wanting to beg the Alpha to do it again and he got his wish. 

His hips were moving quick, hitting against Koushi's ass in snaps, giving Koushi everything he wanted and still chants of 'more' and 'harder' fell from his beautifully bitten lips. He was close, so close and yet he needed a little something more to do it for him. 

"Mm? You're crying, baby. Does Daddy's cock make you feel so good that it makes you weep?" Ah. There it was. Those words whispered from his mates warm lips had been just what he needed as his body convulsed slightly, his own small cock spurting out shocks of white that hit the desk, thankfully Daichi had pulled his dress up so it didn't get ruined. 

This seemed to make Daichi slam into him harder, trying to both help Koushi ride out his orgasm, along with bringing out his own that came with a knot. 

He really was getting everything he wanted, sobbing when he felt his mates knot fuck into his know orgasm sensitive body, making him have another just from the feeling of Daichi's come bursting against his walls in thick waves that made him pant. 

He felt himself pulled into a sitting position, perched in Daichi's lap, the Alpha running long fingers over the omega's body, up the side of his thigh all the way to his stomach, stopping there and whispering into his ear, the hot breath alone was enough to make him shiver, but the words are what had done him in. 

"You know, Koushi... you'd look stunning, thick and swollen with my pups."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Late Birthday, Suga. I gave you dick for the occasion. (Yeah. I know. It's late.)
> 
> Suga's dress: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/46/c4/bc/46c4bc17b8a7bf0eded12362a0e456b8.jpg


End file.
